Night of Fate
by The Ansembly
Summary: AU variation of Kingdom Hearts I. In this interpretation, the power behind the keyblade is the strength of one's convictions. Without moral authority, there is no magic. This story contains potent philosophical material, so sit back, relax, and don't allow the Darkness to take you.


**Chapter 1**

"Tell us a story!"

The tall woman arched an eyebrow at the three children sitting across the beach campfire from her. "You want to hear a story? Fine. What sort would you prefer?"

"One with a happy ending!" a little brown-haired boy answered. "And a happy beginning! And a happy middle!"

"Ooh," the woman shook her head. "You're being awfully demanding tonight, Sora. Who's ever heard of a story that's happy all the way through?"

Sora laughed. "You can make one, Mom!"

Sora's mother moved long black hair away from her eye. "I suppose I could. But if there isn't any trouble in it, than what would you learn from it? I'm far too busy enjoying our own story to use any time talking about something you won't benefit from."

The little girl of the group spoke up. "Just because there's trouble doesn't mean there can't be happiness too."

Sora's mother smiled. "Kairi, you are wise beyond your years. That's right. People can be happy in the midst of trouble."

The third child of the group, a white-haired boy, declared, "If you're not going to tell a story, then I'm going to bed."

"A wise decision," the woman replied, obviously not stressed about keeping her audience.

"Come on, Mom!" Sora begged. "Tell us the story about the three pigs!"

His mother arched an eyebrow. "You mean the story of the three little pigs and the big _bad_ wolf?"

The boy pouted, "The wolf doesn't have to be bad. Does he?"

The woman smiled. "No, the wolf doesn't have to be bad." Despite the children's expressions of relief, she declared, "But even so, he will be bad."

As Sora's smile vanished, he cried, "But why?!"

His mother answered plainly, "Because he wants to be bad."

Riku asked, "Why does he want to be bad?"

The reply was, "Because he only cares about himself." Sensing more questions of a similar vein impending, the woman explained, "The wolf will be wrong for concluding that only his happiness is important. Even so, nothing stops him from making such a mistake, just as nothing stops people in this world from making such mistakes. Yes, the three pigs may suffer because of it, and it is possible the pigs will not be repaid for their suffering, just as it is in this world. This is why we should learn wisdom. Wisdom helps us avoid suffering from other people's mistakes." Sora's mom had already given these three kids similar speeches numerous times, so they didn't need much explanation for her impressive vocabulary. "So," she continued, "Without further ado, I shall tell you a story. There once was a big _bad_ wolf who went door to door, lying to people to convince them to give him money."

Riku was confused. "This isn't the story about the three little pigs."

Sora's mother shrugged. "This is a variation of that story. This story is similar to the story of the three little pigs, but it is also different."

Sora sulked, "I wanted to hear the story of the three pigs."

His mom patted his head and sighed. "But you've heard that story so many times, you've memorized all of it! What would be the point of hearing such a story yet again?"

Riku yawned. "Come on, Sora. It can't be all that different."

The woman grinned. "Oh, you'll learn that with a few special changes, the nature of a thing can be changed quite significantly. So... Shall I continue?"

The children nodded eagerly.

The woman leaned back. "Okay. Now I start. As I said, there was a wolf who lied to people. This liar... This deceiver would tell people that they are in terrible danger, and the only way for them to save themselves was to buy something from him. One day, the wolf came into the neighborhood of three pigs. All three pigs lived in fine, strong houses. The first pig did not know how strong his house was, and he did not know much about the world around him. When the wolf knocked on his door, the pig opened the door- ...and the wolf did not eat him. No. The wolf was friendly and well-mannered. But the wolf lied and said that there was a terrible storm coming. The wolf said the storm would destroy the first pig's house for sure. "Oh no!" said the first pig. "What should I do?!" "I'll tell you what to do," said the wolf. "If you pay me one hundred munny, I'll rebuild your house so it will be strong enough to withstand the storm." And the first little pig said, "It's a deal!" So the first pig paid the wolf a hundred munny. The wolf tore down the pig's house, promising to rebuild it... but he never did. The wolf took the materials from the pig's house and sold them elsewhere for his own personal gain."

The kids squirmed with anxiety for the pigs, and little Riku said, "I can guess where this is going!"

The woman continued. "Then the wolf knocked on the door of the second pig. Here, the second pig had fair understanding of the world. The second pig knew how strong his house was. The second pig knew how terrible storms could be. The second pig checked the window, and not detecting danger, opened the door for the wolf. The wolf lied to him, saying there's a big, powerful storm coming. The pig said, "There may be a big storm coming, but I'm sure my house can handle it." The wolf said, "No, it can't! This storm is going to be huge! This storm will knock down your house for sure!" So the second pig asked, "What should I do?" The wolf replied, "If you pay me a hundred munny, I'll rebuild your house and make it strong enough to survive the storm." And the second pig said, "Okay. I'll pay you." So the wolf was paid, and the wolf tore down the house and ran away with the pig's possessions."

Sora bounced up and down. "And now the third pig will defeat the wolf!"

His mother continued calmly. "Then the wolf came upon the house of the third pig. The third pig not only knew how strong his house was, he also kept an eye on the weather. The third pig could predict when a storm was coming. So when the wolf came knocking, the pig kept a gun at his side, opened the door, and asked, "What can I do for you?" The wolf replied, "The question is what can _I_ do for _you_. Sir, at this very moment, a _huge_ storm is coming this way! If you don't allow me to strengthen your house, it will surely be blown away!" The third pig calmly replied, "I've been keeping an eye on the weather, and there aren't any signs of such a storm. How do you know a huge storm is coming?" The wolf said, "I have my ways of knowing." The pig said, "Even if a huge storm is coming, I am confident my house can withstand it." The wolf claimed, "Your house surely would not withstand it. See how weak it is! The foundation is cracked! The roof is fragile! The windows are unprotected!" The pig replied to the wolf, "Thank you for pointing out those weaknesses." The wolf declared, "If you pay me just one hundred munny, I will fix all of those problems!" The pig replied, "I appreciate your offer, but I will find someone I know and trust to strengthen it." The wolf complained, "What have I done for you to distrust me so?!""

Sora answered, "It's because the wolf lied to the other two pigs!"

His mother pointed out, "But the third pig did not know that the wolf had tricked the other two pigs. No, the third pig did not trust the wolf because he did not know the wolf. He could not predict what the wolf would do. So the third pig said to the wolf, "Have a pleasant afternoon," and he closed and locked the door. The wolf pounded at the door and howled, "Then the storm will huff, and it will puff, and it will blow your house down!" But the third pig did not heed him. And so the wolf gave up and continued to the next house. Story's end."

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were appalled. Sora cried, "Why didn't the third pig stop the wolf from lying to other people?!"

Sora's mother simply nodded in agreement. "Exactly. Why didn't he? He made a mistake. He didn't care about his neighbors enough to even warn them. Such mistakes happen sometimes in this world."

Riku complained, "Why didn't the other pigs get their possessions back?!"

The woman's answer was, "Because they didn't have written contracts for proving in court that they paid the wolf to do something that he didn't do. And the wolf escaped the police and sold the pigs' possessions to people who didn't care about where he got them."

Kairi asked, "So what did the first two pigs do for shelter?"

The woman thought about the question. "Hmm... The third pig did allow the first two pigs to live with him until they could afford new houses. Because the third pig was inconvenienced by the first two pigs, he made contracts with them, saying they would have to repay him afterwards."

Sora stood up and began swinging a stick at an imaginary wolf in the shadows outside the ring of light. "If I was there, I would have stopped that wolf! I would have made him give their things back and say sorry!"

Riku groaned. "If you make him say sorry, he won't really mean it! You've got to really convince him!"

Sora asked, "How would you do that?"

Kairi tried to develop an answer. She stuttered, "I would say, "Mr. Wolf? Mr. Wolf, you are being very mean. You are making a mistake. Your happiness is not the only thing that matters. The happiness of other people is important, too.""

Sora's mother nodded her approval.

Riku jumped to his feet. "Is that all? That was too nice, Kairi!"

Sora's mother said, "I disagree. Sometimes soft words sink deepest."

Riku scoffed, his eyes flashing cyan. "Yeah. _Sometimes_." Riku's pupils narrowed to serpentine slits as he swung an imaginary blade. "When fighting evil, you've got to cut deep. Strike to the heart! I would say something like, "You, Wolf! You're being an idiot! You're wasting your life on meaningless gain and- AND POINTLESS PLEASURE." Riku coughed and shook his head. His voice had become strange. Still, he strove to finish his thought. "You should dedicate yourself to that which TRULY MATTERS. ...that which truly matters..."

Sora's mother stared at Riku, dismay apparent in her features. Kairi covered her face and cowered behind a log. Sora gazed into the fire, Riku's words ringing coldly in his heart. Riku peered into the darkness beyond the dwindling fire, trying to perceive something so close yet so far.

The woman sighed. She tossed a log onto the embers and picked up her mandolin. As she strummed the instrument, green flames on the fresh log drew the attentions of the three kids. With their eyes transfixed on the campfire and their ears attuned to the mindless melody, Sora's mother said, "Think not about striving for greater things than health, happiness and dignity, for many people have destroyed their lives and the lives of others while pursuing such lofty goals. Many have sought, yet none have found. For as many believed they found, none were any happier for it. Be content with who you are, where you are. Now sleep."

The three children fell asleep without another word.


End file.
